Blitz
"Numb a foe with a lightning strike." Location Blitz is located in Yampi Desert, on an elevated portion of desert that must be hopped onto using Poundable wooden pillars - you must pound the pillars that allow you to climb up to the elevated level of the screen without pounding any of the pillars you need to use to hop to where Blitz is. From where you enter the screen from the lower left, pound the immediately visible left pillar visible, go to the right in the area beyond that, pound the rightmost pillar there, and pound the right of the two topmost pillars that are up against the north wall. Climb up the resultant ladder, hop left, go down, hop right, go down, hop down once and left twice across the two concurrent wood pillars, go down and right, and hop right to reach Blitz' area, where it must be battled to be obtained. Considering the hefty amount of work needed to get onto Blitz' area, the importance of saving before the battle cannot be stressed enough. As an opponent Statistically, Blitz has 267 HP, 24 PP, 65 Attack, 17 Defense, 50 Agility, and 8 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Blitz can use the following battle commands: *'Ray': Used 82 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 35 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 6 of its user's PP. *'Slash': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a purple air swath at a single Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 25. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Bolt': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a purple lightning bolt to strike a single Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 20. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Whirlwind': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large whirlwind laced with electric charges to spin through the enemy party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 20 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. Blitz is perhaps the Djinni that takes the most work to get to in its given screen, so save before battling it. When defeated, Blitz yields 109 EXP and 126 Coins, and the Blitz Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Echo, its rewards increase to 141 EXP and 163 Coins. A good approach to bagging Blitz is to have both the Venus Djinn Echo and Iron on Felix, but have Iron On Standby while Echo is Set. On the first turn Felix should use Echo and on the second he should summon Ramses. Jenna and Sheba should use Fume and Ray, respectively. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base PP by 4, and base Attack by 3. When Blitz' battle effect is used, the user strikes the target and a series of four lightning bolts circle around the target briefly after the strike transpires. The attack deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points added to the result, and there is then a chance that the target will be afflicted with Stun. This makes it very similar to the first game's Jupiter Djinni Squall, but based on added damage rather than a damage multiplier. Ability analysis Blitz is quite a good attack Djinni for a while after it is first obtainable early in The Lost Age, both dealing a pretty good added damage value and dealing the excellent Stun status condition on chance. The stun chance may even make Blitz still worth using alongside later added-damage attack Jupiter Djinn like Waft and Wheeze (both with their own good secondary effects - Sleep and Deadly Poison, respectively). When Isaac's party joins late in the game along with all their returning Djinn from the first game, however, Blitz will be effectively obsoleted by the Jupiter Djinni Squall and its damage multiplier. Name Origin Blitz is the German word for lightning. Although the Jupiter element focuses mainly on wind, it is also associated with lightning. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Stun-inducing effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age